Mi punto de vista
by Barmer
Summary: AU: Logan sabía superar cada obstáculo en su camino, aunque no podía verlos, Kendall sería sus ojos. En algún otro lugar del mundo; Carlos está inquieto, James quiere saber la razón a toda costa. Slash. Kogan, Jarlos. Co-escrito con Liz'Kames :D


**Prólogo: **_El punto de partida_

* * *

_Lado A_

* * *

Despertó a vivir el mismo día, en la misma escuela, haciendo todo a la misma hora del día anterior. Era el chico normal, no se diferenciaba de cualquier otro chico de 16 años, ah, sí, un mínimo detalle... Era ciego.

Pero las apariencias engañan, pues muy extrañamente lo notaban a primera vista.

¿Su nombre? Logan Mitchell. El clásico chico bueno, el chico de diez, el que nunca falla, el de las mejores calificaciones.

Abrió los ojos -aunque obviamente- no podía ver nada más que una enorme sombra que bloqueaba la vista de sus orbes cafés

Como de costumbre, siguió el mismo camino que había trazado desde un momento en el pasado atravesando toda su habitación hasta llegar al baño

Curiosamente, su baño poseía espejos a pesar de ser ciego, continuó su rutina alcanzando la pasta de dientes para cepillar como ya sabía aquellas perlas perfectamente blancas que escondía su sonrisa; A pesar de su discapacidad, desde hace años que no necesitaba la ayuda de alguien para vestirse o realizar cualquier actividad que necesite de la vista, todo se lo dejaba a sus otros sentidos.

Después de salir del baño, se vistió con lo mejor que pudo percibir, un polo color plomo y unos vaqueros azules, su vestimenta reservada mentían sobre la personalidad del chico

Su carisma le hacía ver las situaciones con un ojo humorístico, su discapacidad le hacían evitar la discriminación u alguna facultad que diferencie mucho las personas, para él todos valían lo mismo.

Definitivamente, Logan Mitchell era un chico que respetar.

—Logan Logan ¿estás ahí? vamos apúrate que se hace tarde —Una voz dulce interrumpió el silencio que cubría la habitación

—lo, siento. Camille por favor espera unos minutos— mientras bajaba las escaleras cuidadosamente.

—Logan, ¿Ya desayunaste? —Preguntó la chica esperando a Logan desde abajo.

—No, pero mis padres me dejaron algo, lo llevare para el camino— Mientras tomaba una llave plateada de su bolsillo.

—Logan, no puedo permitir irte sin comer algo— Mientras ayudaba al chico pálido a bajar los últimos escalones.

—Te dije que comería en el camino—Dedicó su mirada a un punto no específico mientras sonreía.

Ambos se fueron rumbo a la escuela. El camino no era muy largo pero si lo suficiente como para llegar tarde, la ligera brisa de la mañana hacía que la cabellera castaña de la chica se encontrara con el ligero negro del chico, la clara piel de ambos hacia contraste con su vestimenta y los ojos ligeramente café de ambos hacían recordar al brillo de la luna en medio de la oscuridad

La caminata fue silenciosa, esa mañana no había mucho que decir. Tomo a su mejor amiga del brazo, para no tropezar en el camino al centro educativo.

* * *

_Lado B_

* * *

— ¿Cómo es posible que me hayas ganado de esa manera? —Dijo un chico alto con la voz algo agotada

—No es mi culpa que te hayas dejado, distraer por Jo— Dijo un el más bajo de tés morena.

—No te salvarás la próxima vez. —Suspiró agotado

—Gran día. —Suspiró el más alto, a su mejor amigo.  
—Pero si aún no se ha acabo el día. —Enfatizó el pequeño— Además, aún tenemos práctica de natación.

El primero hizo una mueca ante eso para luego soltar un suspiro agotado —No quiero ir.  
—Irás, ¿Acaso pretendes dejarme solo? —Bromeó el pequeño el otro negó con la cabeza.

—Vamos antes de que me arrepienta. —Dijo después de hacer un pequeño puchero.

El camino fue muy largo, pero llegaron tranquilamente hasta la piscina. El lugar no era muy grande y el color azul de las paredes estaba desgastado, pero al menos era temperado, lo que la hacía agradable al nadar.

—Carlos entrare a bañarme antes de entrar trajiste mi champú especial—Mientras buscaba su ropa de baño.

— ¿Crees que soy tu mayordomo? —Suspiró—aquí esta—Le dijo con una sonrisa a medias.

—Gracias Carlitos, ¿no piensas bañarte tú?—pregunto mientras tomaba su toalla.

—No, solo me lavare la cabeza —Dijo el más bajo nerviosamente.

—Bien—Suspira—Ya salgo—le responde con entusiasmo.

Algo pasaba por la cabeza del latino, un recuerdo de hace unos meses lo atormentaban hasta la fecha.

Su mejor amigo se relacionaba con aquel recuerdo y de cierta forma revivía y revivía nuevamente aquella fecha.

Aunque todo al parecer iba bien, la única que parecía notar un cambio en la personalidad de Carlos era su novia Lucy, la cual sentía que el pequeño.

Se había vuelto más frío con ella.

James y Carlos siempre eran los primeros en llegar a los entrenamientos.

Durante el pequeño lapso que se tardaban los demás nadadores y el entrenador -30 minutos- ambos se sentaban y esperaban escuchando música o hablando sobre cualquier estupidez, Carlos reprimía a toda costa aquella "Incomodidad" que sentía desde hace tiempo frente a James, era algo que debía guardarse para él mismo.

Después de terminar de alistarse para la práctica ambos se sentaron, como de costumbre, al costado de la piscina a hablar sobre la más reciente trivialidad.

—Escuché que vieron a Slenderman a las afueras de la ciudad. —Habló el más pequeño con cierta inocencia.

—Carlitos, por favor, Slenderman no existe. —Respondió el mayor ante eso.

—Pero dijeron que le habían tomado fotos. —Defendió el latino.

—Carlos, hablo en serio, si Slenderman existiera ya hubiese venido por ti.

El pequeño hizo una mueca invaluable, James soltó una sonora carcajada. — ¡Era broma! ¡Era broma!

—Slender no viene por personas dulces como tu—

Señaló el castaño, Carlos sintió como sus mejillas se acaloraban pero no lo suficiente para llegar a sonrojarse, decidió ignorar aquello y cambiar el tema.

— ¿Qué tal Va las cosas con Lucy?—Le dijo el más alto al moreno.

—Bien, ¿por qué preguntas? —Dijo el moreno mientras sobaba su brazo lentamente

—Lucy, me dijo que actúas extraño— Dijo mientras tomaba una bebida de su saco.

—Ahh— Dijo mientras sonreía nerviosamente —Nada sucede he estado distraído últimamente,

—No, quiero ser grosero, pero, no crees que debes tratarla mejor es decir es tu novia—

—James, en verdad lo siento me tengo que ir, nos vemos más tarde—Dijo el moreno mientras tomaba sus cosas.

—Carlos espérame, voy contigo—Mientras trataba de terminar de guardar sus cosas.

—No es necesario—suspira—Te veo mañana—Empezando a caminar hacia la salida.

Carlos salió rápidamente, de la piscina y tomo el primer autobús que vio, sin mirar la dirección, James inmediatamente lo siguió, pero no pudo alcanzarlo.

* * *

—_Flashback—_

— ¡Maldición! —Gritó James completamente furioso aún dentro de la piscina.  
Carlos escuchó unas cuantas risas y luego vio como los demás chicos salían del lugar con ropa envuelta. "¿Esa era la ropa de James?" pensó el latino unos segundos. Ignoró a los chicos y siguió hasta la piscina donde estaba su mejor amigo.

— ¿Qué pasó?—Preguntó el pequeño.

— ¡¿Acaso no los viste?! —Preguntó el castaño alterado.

—¿Ver qué? —Preguntó Carlos— ¿A los chicos?

James asintió calmándose un poco —Se llevaron mi ropa— Suspiró intentando aliviar el enojo.

—Pero tienes tu traje de baño. —Mencionó el latino.

James negó con la cabeza —Pensaron en todo, ¡Estoy desnudo!— Su enojo regresó.

—No te preocupes, iré a ver si tengo algo con que cubrirte. —Dijo Carlos divertido dirigiéndose a buscar su mochila.

Después de buscarla con la mirada por todo el lugar y no verla decidió moverse y aventurarse en su búsqueda, no la encontró por ninguna parte. Después de aquello respiró hondo y se dirigió nuevamente hacia James.

—También se llevaron mis cosas. —Dijo nervioso temiendo a la reacción de su amigo.  
— ¡Maldición! —Gritó el castaño. —Por favor, ve a mi casa y tráeme algo que ponerme— Carlos se sintió aliviado de haberse vestido antes para no ser carnada de la misma broma en la que calló su amigo.

—No hay problema.  
James salió de la piscina, Carlos lo observó unos segundos mientras salía. — ¿A dónde vas?— Habló nuevamente el latino.

—No me voy a quedar aquí adentro, me arrugaré como una pasa. —Respondió el castaño terminando de salir.

Carlos se quedó paralizado unos segundos, no se había dado cuenta que observaba fijamente la desnudez de James hasta que este le hizo salir de su trance chasqueando los dedos.

—¿Carlos?  
—Ah, sí... Sí, la ropa —Respiró profundamente reaccionando. "James tiene un lindo trasero" pensó para sí mismo "¡Espera! ¿Qué dije?" pensó nuevamente.  
—¿No vas a buscarla?— Preguntó James nuevamente.  
—Ah, sí... —Se volteó y se dirigió a casa de James, sería un largo trayecto así que correría, Carlos sintió que sus pantalones empezaban a apretarle un poco en la entrepierna.

Salió lo más rápido posible del lugar con la desnudez de James aún visualizada en su cabeza, "James tiene un lindo trasero" se repitió para sí mismo, "¿Qué dije?" se preguntó al darse cuenta de lo que decía.

Definitivamente, algo andaba mal.

_— Fin Del Flash back—_

Y es por eso que…

* * *

**(A/N):** Hola a todos, seeh, soy co-escritora *-* en fin, el de la idea fue el pero si algo anda mal tienen todo el derecho de matarme a mí, él es inocente D:  
Un besito, Liz.

**(A/N):** Hola, espero les haya gustado la historia :S, está basada en un corto (si alguien lo ha visto ya, sabrá de que se trata la historia, pero el lado B es completamente original, escrito con Liz (es mi hija XD). Cuídense ^^


End file.
